dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow
Shadow is a founding member and elite commando agent of the Dino Attack Team. Biography Shadow was once an Alpha Team agent and did some dirty work, though resigned in 2009 to spend more time with his family. He worked previously with Digger and Dr. Kilroy to search for the famed Jeweled Triceratops, is good friends with Jen Juniper, and has ventured to every international hot spot. When the first Mutant Dinos appeared, Shadow's home city was devastated. Most of his family made it to safety, but his entire neighborhood was flattened in the Dino Attack, and some particularly close members of his family perished. Eager to avenge this loss, Shadow joined Specs, Digger, and the recently-drafted Viper in organizing a special military team to fight off this dinosaur attack: the Dino Attack Team. Of the founding members, Shadow got along the least with Rex, an idealist who wanted to peacefully end the Dino Attack by killing as few Mutant Dinos as possible. They had many long arguments over the morals of killing Mutant Dinos. To a lesser degree, he argued about the same matters with Specs and Digger, though he argued more about tactics with Specs than morals. One day, Specs approached Shadow, Viper, and Digger, telling them that Kotua had betrayed the team and had to be exterminated for the good of the team. Thus, they armed themselves and surrounded the ex-Alpha Team agent, but Kotua escaped. Of the four founding members, Shadow was the most willing to exterminate Kotua, and continued to argue with Specs over the fact that Kotua escaped. Later, Shadow was checking the garage of Dino Attack Headquarters for any recording devices Kotua may have set up, when suddenly [[Vehicles#The_Voltage|the Voltage]] blasted the roof of the garage apart, destroying an Iron Predator and several Steel Sprinters. He ran inside headquarters even as the Voltage completely destroyed the garage, and told Specs about the attack. Shadow and Specs were rescued by ShadowTech, whose only price was that they wanted Kotua alive. Later, Specs and Shadow shared a Fire Hammer and rescued Digger from a Robo-Blade. The Robo-Blade destroyed the Fire Hammer, then fired at the agents. All three of them pretended to be hit, tricking the Robo-Blade into triumphantly flying back to the Voltage. A week later, the founding members were attacked by a maddened out-of-control Mutant T-Rex. Shadow was unhurt, but his vehicle was destroyed. Rex approached them and explained that the Mutant T-Rex was tamed by him, but for some reason went on a charge. Shadow was furious, but even he was surprised when Specs fired Rex. Later, Shadow encountered Kotua on the streets while driving a new Urban Avenger. Not knowing that Kotua was no longer mad and evil, he tried to run Kotua over and shoot him with the Sonic Screamer mounted on the Urban Avenger's roll bars. However, the two of them worked together to take down a pack of Mutant Raptors. Now believing Kotua's switch of loyalties, they rode together in the Urban Avenger to spread the warning that Robo-Clones were flying around. They encountered first a ShadowTech Urban Avenger, then a ShadowTech Fire Hammer. The former was quickly defeated, but the latter forced them to flee. They met up with Blade, Databoard and Hotwire to fight Cane in the Anti-Dino Machine. After the AD Machine was defeated, Shadow met up with the other founding members, told them about Kotua's current loyalties, and defeated a pack of Mutant T-Rexes. Then, they encountered two sentient Mutant T-Rexes who identified themselves as "Maw" and "Claw". Shadow did not trust these Mutant T-Rexes, but he left with Viper to aid VM against a large Mutant Dino attack on a Dino Attack Outpost. Digger and a rookie agent named Ata traveled to the outpost after the battle was won to explain that "Maw" and "Claw" were really Rex and another Dino Attack Agent named Amanda "Claw" Remous, somehow turned into Mutant T-Rexes. Shadow was relieved to find out this information, since he knew that meant the two T-Rexes could be trusted. When they figured out that Mutant Dino DNA may be the cause of Rex and Amanda's mutations, Shadow sent them to Dino Attack Headquarters to be cured. Shadow later consulted Databoard, who had become part-Mutant in a freak accident, and sent him on a mission to Vikings Isle that would make use of his Mutant senses. Several months later, Shadow was one of a group of Dino Attack agents who encountered Frozeen, Libo, Chompy, Greybeard, Evil Ogel, Sam Sinister, the Brickster, and Vladek at a Dino Attack Outpost. They arrested the villains and brought in Frozeen, Libo, Chompy, and Greybeard for questioning. Shadow and the other founding members then attended a meeting with Reptile. After the meeting, they spoke with Rex. Shadow, Viper, and Specs then piloted a T-1 Typhoon to fight off a Mutant Dino attack on the Dino Attack Power Station, and then returned to headquarters with Rex to fight off a Mutant Lizard invasion. After the Goo Caverns mission, Dino Attack discovered a group of cold-resistant Dinos that were theoretically capable of surviving in the cold. Shadow quickly decided that they ought to be exterminated to prevent the mutation from spreading, and he was eventually was able to persuade Specs. Along with Viper (who also was a realist), he was assigned to lead a team consisting of Greybeard, Helmie, Vladek, the Brickster, and Sam Sinister, and all other "realist" agents to Antarctica to neutralize them. The mission brought Shadow to many different locations throughout Antarctica, including an Agents outpost and the lair of the Ice Snake King. However, the mission seemed to be a success, and any cold-adapted Mutant Dino nests they found were quickly destroyed. One day, Specs suddenly appeared in Antactica, informing Shadow that information on the secret mission had been leaked, and Digger was trying to take control of the Dino Attack Team. Since the refugee facilities were also informed of this information, panic led to riots, and when Shadow's squad arrived at the facilities, they were too late. Shadow expressed disgust at Digger and the riots, but could not come up with a solution. Luckily, Greybeard managed to calm down the riots through a motivational speech, and Shadow congratulated the pirate. While the rest of the Dino Attack team operated across the globe in Adventurers' Island, Castle Cove, and Gold City, Shadow and the other founding members received updates from Ata and a mysterious contact within XERRD. Shadow and Specs also primarily oversaw construction of the Doctor Device. They completely re-engineered it to make it more effective, though they are unsure of what to do with the engineers designing the Doctor Device. The founding members eventually received a message from a mysterious female who told the founding members to have a secret meeting with her in a building near the LEGO City coast. Shadow and the other founding members traveled to the building in question on Steel Sprinters, but were surrounded and captured by three Mutant Dinos and a Minifig/Mutant Pterosaur Hybrid. The Hybrid, who revealed her name to be Pterisa, revealed that she had escaped the Dino Island Laboratory thanks to FMB-Bots and the Dino Attack Team's contact, and wanted to help the Dino Attack Team in their struggle against XERRD. Specs eventually agreed, and the founding members were released and escorted back to Dino Attack Headquarters by the three prototype Mutant Dinos, who had also wanted to help the Dino Attack Team. During the final battle, Shadow participated by flying a T-1 Typhoon with his fellow founding members. After Dino Attack Headquarters was badly damaged by explosives set up by Firecracker, the founding members returned to headquarters to retrieve the Einstein Device. While Specs worked on the Einstein Device, Shadow and Digger returned to the battlefield in their T-1 Typhoon. Shadow's T-1 Typhoon participated in the final fight against Dr. Rex atop Dino Attack Headquarters. Working in tangent with the Rex T-2 Typhoon and Rotor's T-1 Typhoon, they held Dr. Rex's attention long enough for Viper to fire the Einstein Device from aboard the Amanda T-1 Typhoon, winning the battle and defeating the Mutant Dino army for good. After the war, Shadow and the other founding members made an appearance at a celebratory Lorin Nelson Orchestra concert, where Shadow delivered a speech to commend the Dino Attack Team and their allies for their hard-earned victory. Abilities and Traits Shadow is one of the most driven members of the Dino Attack Team. Having no regard for the Mutant Dinos, he prefers to use the Sonic Screamer first and worry about the dinosaurs' intentions later. Shadow will use every trick in the book to capture his prey, even if that means some pretty sneaky tactics. He and Specs argue a lot over whether the team should simply be defending against the attacks or actually tracking down dino nests and taking the fight to them. He is the most effective and brutal member of the team and is known for his dark sense of humor. He is the most extreme "realist" on the team. Shadow also bears three scars on his face. Their origins are unknown, but it is assumed that Mutant Dinos were responsible, further leading to Shadow's hatred of them. Trivia *Early in the Dino Attack RPG, official word was not released on the Dino Attack Team's leader. Based upon their profiles - Specs being an inventor, Digger being a thrilled explorer, Viper being drafted into the team, and Shadow being an emotionally-driven Mutant Dino exterminator - [[User:PeabodySam|'PeabodySam']] assumed that Shadow was the leader. As such, while this was never directly stated in the RPG, PeabodySam often had Shadow performing actions that usually the team commander would do. However, as it was eventually revealed that Specs was actually the leader, most of Shadow's leader-like actions, such as discharging Rex, have been retconned to be performed by Specs instead. *There was another Alpha Team agent codenamed Shadow who often worked alongside Databoard. This suggests that Shadow was using a different codename while working with the Alpha Team. *Shadow's backstory as an Alpha Team agent was created by [[User:TC01|'TakunuvaC01']]. *The 2009 edition of Standing Small refers to Shadow's facial scars as camouflage, although this is disregarded by Dino Attack RPG canon. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:LEGO Category:Alpha Team Agents